<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a little taste by swancharmings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341353">just a little taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings'>swancharmings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, blowjob, episode tag 8x10, slight deep throating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Donna and Harvey go out for drinks in 8.10 “Managing Partner.” PWP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a little taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Holy shit. Are you saying you’re the real managing partner?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not saying that, but I’m also not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> saying that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They’d moved from the bar to his couch, trading wine and whiskey sours for tried-and-true scotch and late-night laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always had you by the balls,” Donna snorts, finishing her drink and tucking her feet beneath the couch cushion.</span>
</p>
<p>“No way,” he rebukes, standing to collect their glasses. He deposits them in the sink with minimal care, stalks back while rolling up his shirt sleeves. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes linger on his forearms, her heady gaze burning into his skin.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it,” she teases, biting her lip to keep the thoughts at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dips one toe over the line, cognizant of the subtle dare. “You’ve never had my balls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, against all judgment, she plays along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes I have,” she murmurs, and her voice is molten honey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spark flickers, dancing dangerously close to the gasoline that’s been pouring out over the past twelve years — the result of their run-ins with intimacy, too many </span>
  <em>
    <span>almosts </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>could-bes</span>
  </em>
  <span> — but he fans the flames, unperturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve had a ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> of power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna balks for a minute, considers just what it is they’re doing. What she’s about to do, because she’s ready and tired of waiting for the proverbial pin to drop.</span>
</p>
<p>The remaining space between them is charged with electric heat, igniting when her hand slides up his thigh, thumb skirting the crease.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not nearly enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart pounding in his ears, Harvey watches, utterly stunned as Donna drops to her knees in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donna,” he warns, fighting the current of arousal coursing through his veins. His cock doesn’t get the memo; it stands at full attention in front of her face. The flames from the fireplace lick her cheeks, casting her in an ethereal glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have a taste?” she breathes, effectively knocking the wind out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows what she wants. She’d never have gotten here — on her knees, with her nose brushing the tent in his pants —without the liquid courage, but it doesn’t change the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what she wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And by the looks of it, he wants it, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he all but growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna smirks, eagerly unbuttons his slacks and pulls down the zipper, drops a kiss to his boxer-clad dick before yanking down the fabric to free him. Gripping the base firmly in her palm, her tongue snakes out to swirl around the head, lapping at him, savoring the taste as she flicks along his slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lashes flutter closed as she pulls back to rub her cheek on his swollen shaft, and she hums happily, letting him slide against her face. Wet, sloppy kisses trail down his length until her mouth meets his balls, warm lips closing around each one in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” she whispers into his groin, nose tracing his abdomen, “I’ve always had you by the balls.”</span>
</p>
<p>Her nails rake across the objects of their conversation and his head spins. “You can have them any time you want,” he chokes out, and she chuckles, the vibrations causing him to twitch in her grasp.</p>
<p>Then he’s grazing the roof of her mouth, the strong muscles clenching around him and he struggles to take in oxygen.</p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey’s hand tangles in her hair, and when she looks up at him with that devilish gleam and squeezes his cheeks he knows he’s been granted permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fisting her scalp, his hips jut forward, inch by glorious inch until he’s buried to the hilt in her sweet mouth. He tickles her throat and she relishes in the slight obstruction of her airway, lets herself be filled by his thick cock as he fucks deeper, again and again until she coughs and he immediately pulls out, cupping her cheek lovingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, throat deliciously sore, she returns to his member, gently sucking bits of him between her lips, nipping at the sensitive head until she’s deemed him teased enough. Harvey’s head falls back on a groan as her mouth envelops him once more, throat bobbing back and forth with perfect friction. It’s hot and slick and she’s all around him, and the sounds expelling from deep in her chest are out of this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna draws back to pump him twice with both hands, purposely bumping the tip on her reddened lips with each forward thrust. His head is on fire and so are his thighs, shaking with the effort of remaining upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all happens so fast; she returns to his balls, kneading lightly, thumb massaging </span>
  <em>
    <span>that spot</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over and suddenly he’s coming, flooding her mouth with his sperm. He’d wanted to pull out, save her the trouble but she continues to suck him, swallows him down and he collapses on the couch, delirious and bone-heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to realize she’s still got him in her hand, peppering kisses before resting her chin on his stomach, smiling up at him in the low light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He palms her hair, mesmerized. She bites her lip and crawls up his torso, stopping just shy of his lips — silently begging him to take the next step.</span>
</p>
<p>His nose crashes into her cheekbone as he slants his mouth over hers, and she melts into him, hand cradling the nape of his neck while he nips down her jaw, lazy and unhurried despite their previous activity.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it,” Donna whispers, teeth clashing with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harvey doesn’t miss a beat. “You’ve got me by the balls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grins at him, unabashedly smug. “Thatta boy.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Happy November!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>